An Early Christmas Present
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts and James Potter is about to get the present of a lifetime. Plz R&R No Flames!


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: Christmas at Hogwarts and James is about to get the present of a lifetime!

Rating: K+

'Come on Evans…you know you want to.'

'Go away Sirius'. The girl replied exasperation clear in her voice, rounding the corner she saw the last person she wanted to see coming towards her. Grinning widely Sirius walked up to James shouting happily.

'Oi prongs…you been a good boy this year? Santa will give you coal if you've not been.'

'Don't change the subject padfoot…what are you two arguing about?'

'Well you see prongs that would be my business which means it's not yours.' Sirius responded gleefully.

'Yeah right…so my business wasn't yours last week then? You didn't get involved at all.' James said sarcastically.

'Yeah well that doesn't matter…anyway Evans…just think about it…it would be worth it.' James was taken aback by the fact that Sirius sounded so earnest. Heading towards the common room, Sirius seemed deep in thought.

'So.' James said desperate to cheer him up. 'Christmas tomorrow…I'm surprised you didn't go home for Christmas.' Mentally kicking himself for saying something so stupid, he received a roll of the eyes from Sirius as he replied. 'Well it's not like my family will all be sitting round the fire opening presents and singing hymns.'

'Yeah I guess your right on that one.' James said slowly. Walking towards the portrait he said quickly. 'Christmas Pudding.' And the portrait swung open letting them into the Common Room. Sirius immediately headed up to the dorms without a word, and still feeling quite suspicious, spotting Remus and Peter in the corner he headed over and plopping himself onto one of the chairs asked.

'What's going on with Sirius? I think he's up to something and if he's told anyone Remus then it would be you. Looking up from the large book he was reading Remus smiled slightly.

'All I have to say is that if Sirius can pull of this plan of his then it will be a very interesting Christmas.' He continued to smile, the portrait swung open again this time Lily entered the room looking deep in thought.

'Morning Lily.' Turning to see who had spoken she gave a tired smile.

'Morning Remus, Peter…James.' With those few words she walked away and sat with the other girls in their year. He was shocked Lily had actually used his name instead of calling him Potter…maybe they would finally be able to get on, either that or she was to tired to argue.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed Sirius thought of the conversation he'd had with Lily. Prongs really needed to get better timing he was dong all this for him after all.

It had taken a few weeks, and he was sure prongs was getting suspicious, but he was sure Lily was starting to believe him…James really did like her, it wasn't a joke or a prank…to be honest it was bloody well annoying how much attention James had for her. All he seemed to do these days was talk about Lily, or ask about Lily, or just sit and watch her.

He'd been trying to set them up for a few weeks, he was certain that Lily did like Prongs…but she just denied it as soon as he brought it up. Finally she was starting to see sense, he'd been so close today he could just feel it.

The door creaked open and Remus walked in. Climbing onto the end of Sirius's bed he lay down and sighed.

'Any luck?' he asked sadly.

'I was so close Remus I almost had her.'

'Are you sure? James is getting suspicious and I really hope that she does like him otherwise it was a waste of time.' Turning to face Remus, he replied determinedly.

'She does Remus I swear it, you must be able to see it, everyone else can.'

'I thought she did Sirius, I really did but…if she liked him why on earth would she keep turning him down?

'Afraid of commitment? Snape being the usual git that he is? I don't know do I, but she does like him and they are going to get together whether she likes it or not.' Jumping up his face set with determination, Sirius headed towards the door.

'NO SIRIUS!' Remus shouted. 'You can't force her to like him.' Stepping in front of the Sirius he said calmly. 'They need to sort it out themselves.

'Move Remus! Don't make me hurt you.' He said trying to sound threatening.

'Don't be stupid Sirius, I know you wouldn't hurt me.' He chuckled.

'Fine, Fine.' Sirius turned as if to walk away, and as Remus headed back towards the bed Sirius turned and sprinted out the room and down the stairs at an alarming speed.

'SIRIUS BLACK DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!' Remus's voice could be heard clearly throughout the common room. James who was in shock looked at Peter who looked slightly frightened. It took a lot to make Remus shout like that and they both had a feeling the Sirius was going to regret whatever he was bout to do.

Just the Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs and sparing a look up the stairs checking to see if Remus was on his was he hurried into the common room.

'Right!' His voice boomed. 'I am sick of you.' He shot at Lily.

'Lily, meet James. James Meet Lily' Meanwhile the fellow Gryffindors looked on, waiting for Remus to appear and drag Sirius off. 'Now Evans I don't care what you say you and I both know you like James, you've admitted it so why don't you two just sort yourselves out already!' Just then Remus appeared looking exasperated.

'I'm sorry, I tried to stop him…should of seen that trick a mile of.' Lily was looking at her feet apparently embarrassed by the whole situation.

'You…You like me?' James spluttered in shock. Staring at her, he watched as she nodded her head reluctantly. 'Why?' He said looking confused. ' Why did you give me the cold shoulder whenever I tried to talk to you? Every time I asked you out you just shoved it back in my face.' He seemed completely confused by the situation.

'Because unlike all the other girls in this school I have some dignity, I'm not just going to be another one of your flings.' She replied harshly. Sirius gaped at her, he really wished he hadn't done this now.

'You wouldn't be some stupid fling Lily! You mean more than that to me Lily, you're the only girl I've ever really cared about. The only reason I went out with any of those other girls was to try and make you want out go out with me…to get your attention.' Looking up at James she could see clearly that he meant every word of what he'd just said. Moving forward she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. It took a while for James to realize what was happening but he soon deepened the kiss.

'Ok people shows over, pack it in you two.' I wanted you together but I'm not so sure now. Sirius said smirking at the pair.

'For once Sirius, it seems you were right.' Remus laughed. Pulling away Lily smiled up at him.

'Thanks Black, for forcing us into a very awkward situation.' She joked, and as James wrapped his arms round her, he grinned.

'So this is what you've been up to.' He smirked. 'well I'm glad you didn't give up easily'.

'Call it an early Christmas Present.' Sirius replied and turning away headed up to the dorms ready for an early night.

Hey, hope you enjoyed the story…send me your reviews…no flames plz

-Huggable-Fanatic-


End file.
